<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4196 by error127pagenotfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950267">4196</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/error127pagenotfound/pseuds/error127pagenotfound'>error127pagenotfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Androids, NCT space explorers, Other, Outer Space, Some members are androids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/error127pagenotfound/pseuds/error127pagenotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I put them to sleep,” said the figure on the screen, his voice low and tired. “Whoever will come for help will have to wake them up. They can’t last for three more months here.” </p><p>He paused and glanced off screen. A faint, otherworldly scream echoed through the screen, sending chills down Jaemin’s spine.</p><p>“I’m not going to last very long myself,” he said, turning back to the screen. “Please hurry. Save them.”</p><p> </p><p>When the crew of the NCT Dream received their first mission, it seemed simple enough. Another ship was hit by a freak storm on a far away planet, they were told. Go and help them. </p><p>But when the lost crew is found and awoken, they find out it wasn't just a freak storm that attacked the ship. There are much more sinister forces around them, and they are in much more danger than they thought. </p><p>As the stakes rise and time runs out, the crews have to work together to leave the planet safely,</p><p>Or die trying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello</p><p>i would like to preface this story by saying that i wrote it a few months ago, before shotaro and sungchan were revealed, therefore they are not included here. however, i do fully support them and eagerly anticipate seeing them in nct.</p><p>i hope you enjoy the read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A breath of cool air hissed on Jaemin's face as the pod opened, sighing gently. He stirred, eyes fluttering open slowly. A sliver of light widened in front of him, shrouded by hazy mist.</p><p>He drew in a long gasp, frantically pushing the pod the rest of way open. He sat up, taking deep breaths to fill his lungs. Mist curled off the edges of the pod like waterfalls.</p><p>Pushing back his hair, he looked around to see four closed pods in a neat line next to him. The others hadn’t woken up yet.</p><p><em>Did I wake up too early</em>? he thought blearily. <em>How long have we been here? </em></p><p>If he had woken up too early, it meant that something was wrong with the ship, and he wasn’t nearly qualified enough to solve anything. He and the others were just a bunch of trainees who had been hastily patched together as a delivery mission.</p><p>Hoping everything was going according to plan, he clambered out and stretched luxuriously. His joints had a creaky ache in them from staying still too long. He cracked his neck and made his way to the control room to get his bearings and make sure the ship was okay.</p><p>The control room was the largest in the ship. Clean white, vaguely round, airy. State-of-the-art technology; monitors and screens suspended over a long white desk.</p><p>And someone was standing in the middle of the room.</p><p>He froze.</p><p>They were turned away from Jaemin, hands behind their back.</p><p>His mind raced. Hadn’t the other pods been closed? Did the ship get hijacked? Was he supposed to attack them? He was completely unarmed.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Um, excuse me.”</p><p>The other person turned. He looked about the same height and age as Jaemin, with an empty, polite smile on his face, eyes curved like half moons. “Hello,” he enunciated carefully, his voice as blank as his face.</p><p>With a rush of excitement, Jaemin realized what he was facing. “Oh my god.” He bounded forward. “You- you’re a...”</p><p>Jaemin fell silent, gazing at him. He looked flawlessly human, down to the sheen of his skin. “You’re of those androids.”</p><p>He nodded. Jaemin marvelled at his making. Only proper space crews were assigned androids. He had only met one, an extremely old model. Being an emergency dispatch of underage members, Jaemin hadn’t expected to get one too. He felt a swell of pride.</p><p>“Are you brand new?” he asked excitedly.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Whoah.”</p><p>“I am afraid we did not have time to meet before, as you were put to sleep before the ship launched. I am called JN zero.”</p><p>He stretched his thumb and forefinger apart to show tiny holographic letters floating between them. <em>JN-0 </em></p><p>“Jay-en-o,” said Jaemin.</p><p>“Actually, it is JN-”</p><p>“Hi Jeno, I’m Jaemin.” He stuck out his hand, enthusiastic. The android shook his hand carefully.</p><p>They were interrupted by the sound of a pod hissing open. A few moments later, the youngest, Jisung stumbled in, his hair tousled. He scrunched up his nose uncertainly. “Uh, hi?”</p><p>Eventually everyone woke up and joined them in the control room.</p><p>“This is Jeno,” Jaemin said to his crew, pointing at him. “He’s an android. Jeno, these are Renjun, Donghyuck, Chenle, and Jisung.”</p><p>Jaemin let his gaze sweep over them. Nervous, uncertain, a little crumpled looking.</p><p>We’re a proper crew, Jaemin realized. The thought filled him with exhilaration. Their first mission wasn’t an extraordinary adventure, but they were still younger than any other crew in space. Maybe the youngest ever.</p><p>“How far away are we from 4916?” asked Renjun, smoothing down his soft curls. 4916 was the planet they were destined to, a four month journey from earth.</p><p>“Three days,” replied Jeno immediately. “Since you were put to sleep, the NCT 127 only sent out one more message. Would you like to view it?”</p><p>They all nodded vigorously.</p><p>He turned to one of the monitors, which went blank, then showed an older boy in a room much like their own, but dark – as if most of the power had been cut off – and empty. Fluffy locks of white hair dropped into his eyes.</p><p>“I put them to sleep,” he said, his voice low and tired. “Whoever will come for help will have to wake them up. They can’t last for three more months here.”</p><p>He paused and glanced off screen. A faint, otherworldly scream echoed through the screen, sending chills down Jaemin’s spine. One of the smaller ones, Chenle, shivered.</p><p>For a long moment, no one moved.</p><p>“I’m not going to last very long myself,” he said, turning back to the screen. “My battery is getting low, and I’m tired.”</p><p>Jaemin realized with a start with that he was an android like Jeno, except much more human like in behaviour.</p><p>“Please hurry. Save them.”</p><p>He reached forward and the screen went blank. Jaemin allowed himself to release a breath he didn’t know he was holding.</p><p>“He ran out of power soon after,” Jeno said. “No one received any more messages. Every crew member of the NCT 127 is either in hypersleep or,” he gestured to the screen in a smooth motion. “Well, dead.”</p><p>They all exchanged looks, the importance of the mission sinking in.</p><p>
  <em>Please hurry. Save them. </em>
</p><p>Jaemin nodded to himself, just once.</p><p>
  <em>We’re coming. </em>
</p><p>The NCT Dream was on its way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>One drop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two drops.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Three drops.</em>
</p><p>“There,” said Jaemin, putting the dropper back into its bowl. “Does that feel better?”</p><p>The little plant, in it’s round white pot, did not reply. Jaemin stroked it’s leaf tenderly with one finger.</p><p>He wondered who had been taking care of the plants while they were asleep. Was it Jeno? The thought of Jeno watering their little plants so faithfully was a sweet one. Then he thought of Jeno being all by himself for months on end, in the middle of nowhere. He shivered. Only an android could deal with that.</p><p>“Turn on lights please,” he said out loud. The lights changed from dim to bright.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>He was lying on his side on a narrow bed, with the plant on his bedside table. There wasn’t much stuff in his cabin. There wasn’t much space either. It was barely enough to fit his bed, the table, and an in built closet. Their ship wasn’t made for long expeditions; it was just a little ferry to aid the real adventurers. The ones who discovered and made history.</p><p>“You’re a very handsome boy,” he told the plant.</p><p>The door hissed open. Everything hissed open here.</p><p>“Are you already losing your mind?” Renjun asked from the doorway. “Or are you just being narcissistic?”</p><p>Jaemin sat up. “I was talking to the plant,” he said primly. “Talk kindly to your plants and they’ll grow well.”</p><p>“Oh,” Renjun sat down on the edge of the bed. “My plant is already dying. What are you doing?”</p><p>“I wanted to sleep. It’s four in the morning on earth.”</p><p>“With the lights on?”</p><p>Jaemin shrugged, hugging his knees. “I gave up. We've been asleep for three months.”</p><p>Renjun nodded, barely paying attention. “So what’s the plan?”</p><p>“What plan?”</p><p>“You know, what are we going to do?”</p><p>Jaemin stared at him. “What do you mean? We go in, wake them up, power up the ship, take their samples, go straight home.”</p><p>“Yes, but- but what about a backup plan? What if we can’t get in? What if something attacks us? What if-”</p><p>“Renjun,” Jaemin interrupted. “It's a simple mission. That's why we, a bunch of inexperienced fools, were chosen to take it.”</p><p>“But it’s <em>not </em>a simple mission.” Renjun leaned forward, his eyes earnest. “HQ is underestimating the situation the 127 crew is in. They asked for an <em>armed ship. </em>Their power was forcibly extricated. The ship was literally thrown into a crevice, where they couldn’t get any source of energy. Whatever is on that planet is sentient, and very angry.”</p><p>“Their ship was not attacked by a massive mythical monster, Renjun. They got hit by some sort of storm.”</p><p>“Storms don’t scream and throw intruding ships into pits.”</p><p>“It’s an unexplored planet! God knows what sort of storms it has.”</p><p>“They found evidence of<em> life, </em>Jaemin. Living specimen.”</p><p>Jaemin frowned at this. “Are you crazy? No one said anything about living specimen.”</p><p>“I heard rumours.” He leaned forward conspirationally. “They said-”</p><p>“Don’t believe in rumours.”</p><p>Renjun scowled. “Well-”</p><p>The door hissed open. Jisung was standing there, his fist raised. He clasped his hands and wrung them. “I was going to knock.”</p><p>Jaemin threw Renjun a look. A look that said <em>If you scare this child I will leave you on planet 4916 by yourself to see what attacked the ship. </em></p><p>“Come in, Jisung,” Jaemin said kindly. “Sit. Did you want something?”</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep,” Jisung said, sitting down as Renjun moved back sulkily. “I heard you guys talking so I thought I’d join.”</p><p>Jaemin noticed how Jisung was fidgeting, his voice slightly on edge. Renjun seemed to notice too, because his features softened. “Is everything okay?” he asked Jisung, his voice gentle.</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>Then shook his head again. “I’m nervous,” he mumbled. “I’m barely eighteen. I shouldn’t be in space. I don’t even have a driver’s license. What if something goes wrong?”</p><p>This time Renjun gave Jaemin a look. A look that said <em>See?</em></p><p>Jaemin ignored him. “Most of the crew on the <em>127 </em>don't have a driver's license either. Who needs to drive when they’re managing a spaceship? You’re the youngest person in space. You should be nervous.”</p><p>Jisung swallowed tensely.</p><p>“But don’t be afraid. You’ve got your crew with you, don’t you? We’ll keep you safe. And then you'll be with the 127 crew. Do you think they'll let you get hurt?”</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“Just trust us.”</p><p>“Don’t trust Hyuck,” Renjun broke in.</p><p>“Yeah don’t trust him.”</p><p>“But what about our ship? It’s so little. If the <em>127 </em>got damaged so-”</p><p>“Our little ship is less likely to get hit by anything than their big one. Think of a fly.” Jaemin raised his hand with the fingertips pressed together to represent a fly. “It’s so small that you can’t hit it. It just goes <em>wheeeeeeeee,” </em>He flailed his hand. “Around your head and you can’t touch it.”</p><p>“Yes but a fly-”</p><p>“<em>Wheeeeeeeeeeeee.”</em></p><p>“Hyung-”</p><p>“<em>Wheeeeee.”</em></p><p>“Hyung!”</p><p>Renjun started to laugh, and Jisung joined in helplessly.</p><p>The door opened to reveal Chenle, with Donghyuck hanging off his shoulder.</p><p>“Having a party without us!” Hyuck exclaimed. “I see how it is.”</p><p>“There’s not enough room for all of us here,” Jaemin complained as Chenle climbed over Jisung to settle down on the bed.</p><p>“Jeno sent us here,” Chenle said. “He said since the whole crew is awake we should spend some time together.”</p><p>“Where is Jeno himself?” Jaemin asked. “Hyuck, you can sit on the side table. Give me the little clock and plant.”</p><p>“I don’t think he thinks he counts,” Jisung said quietly.</p><p>“Nonsense. He’s a part of our crew. Jeno! JENO!”</p><p>Everyone flinched. Jaemin could be incredibly loud when he wanted to.</p><p>A moment passed, and Jeno appeared at the door. “Yes?”</p><p>“We’re having crew bonding time. Come sit with us.” Chenle flapped his hands at Jeno.</p><p>He paused for a moment, then settled down on the ground, the only available space. Hyuck put his hands on his shoulders and made him lean back against the side table.</p><p>Jaemin gazed at his crew with a warm glow in his chest. He had trained with all the boys, and was determined to make Jeno a part of their little group too.</p><p>They talked and yelled and laughed until the clock said it was seven in the morning. That was when Jeno sent them to get breakfast.</p><p>“We’ll be there soon,” he said seriously. “I want you all to stock up on energy.”</p><p>Jaemin took a bite out of his breakfast, walking over to the window in the control room. A massive red mass loomed ahead, it’s surface pitted and marbled, cracked and broken. Ominous, cold, and unwelcoming. Somewhere in there was the <em>NCT 127, </em>asleep and waiting for rescue.</p><p>Tremors of excitement ran through him. They were almost there.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Steady.”</p><p>Jaemin watched tensely as Hyuck carefully manoeuvred the ship down, his brow furrowed. His knuckles were white on the controls, but his movements were gentle and careful.</p><p>“Holding steady,” Jeno said quietly, his grip on the controls relaxed and stable.</p><p>Jaemin fidgeted in his seat, strapped down firmly. The ship shuddered, then groaned; a low grinding sound.</p><p>It shuddered again, more violently this time, then stilled.</p><p>Jeno's voice rang through the room. “Landing successful.”</p><p>They all let out a collective sigh of relief. Jaemin unfastened himself from his seat and hugged Hyuck tightly.</p><p>“Good job Hy-”</p><p>A furious screech echoed distantly, the ground below them trembling. No one moved, their eyes wide with fear. The sound faded away.</p><p>Slowly, Jaemin looked around at the others. Chenle was clinging to Jeno, looking terrified.</p><p>“There’s nothing near the ship,” Jeno said carefully. “The ground must have gotten displaced under it's weight. Do not worry.”</p><p>Jaemin nodded, letting go of Hyuck. He inhaled shakily. “You heard him. Suit up. We have a crew to rescue.”</p><p>The rest of the members exchanged uneasy looks, but dispersed obediently. As Jaemin walked away, he saw Renjun from the corner of his eye pulling Jeno close and saying something to him quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The gravity on 4196 was stronger than on earth, and Jaemin was feeling the effects of it. The pressure and temperature were reasonable, so the suits weren’t too bulky, but they still needed a proper supply of air. The helmet and oxygen tank were cumbersome and heavy, and although he was trained specifically for this kind of situation, he was still having a much harder time than Jeno, who was walking easily with a heavy coil of rope on his waist and a pack on his back. He wasn’t even wearing a helmet.</p><p>Holding his arm securely, Jeno led Jaemin down one of the little hills the ship was perched on, right next to a massive, yawning crevice. The landscape was bleak; every surface a barren, muddy red. Massive outcroppings of rock jutted out in the distance. Coarse winds buffeted them regularly, and the ground crumbled under their feet.</p><p>Jaemin slowed to a stop. He looked back up at the two small, rolling hills, which weren’t visible anywhere else around them. He wondered at them for a moment, why they looked so out of place.</p><p>“The ship gouged these in the ground,” came Jeno’s voice from his earpiece. Jaemin turned to back to see Jeno gazing up at the mounds. “When it got dragged into the crevice. Several months of winds rounded them until they started to look natural. Over time, they might vanish.”</p><p>Jaemin stared at them in awe, realising how long the 127 crew had been trapped down there. Weeks upon weeks, until carved troughs looked like hills.</p><p>He nodded. “Let’s go.”</p><p>When they reached the crevice, Jeno unfastened the rope and threw it down, securing the other end to a protruding rock. He tugged it a few times to make sure it was safe.</p><p>“I’m going down,” he said.</p><p>“Be careful.”</p><p>Jaemin watched anxiously as Jeno climbed down the edge, feet braced against the cliff face. He leaned over the crevice, gazing down, down, down, into the bottomless pit. Far below him, wedged in the narrowing crevice, was the <em>NCT 127. </em></p><p>The first thing he noticed was how massive it was. The <em>Dream</em> could easily fit in it. It was also beautiful, though beaten and battered. It was mostly upright, only tilted slightly.</p><p>Jeno was halfway to the ship. Clutching the rope tightly, Jaemin followed him. One hand after the other, feet testing the crumbling cliff. The extra gravity felt like he was being dragged down.</p><p>“I’m there. Scanned the area,” said Jeno. “It’s safe. The rest of the team should head out.”</p><p>The earpiece crackled. “Copy that.”</p><p>Jaemin was starting to get out of breath. “I wish I was a robot too.”</p><p>Jeno laughed, startling Jaemin. Not only had he not heard Jeno's laugh before, it also sounded eerily like his own. He knew that androids picked up mannerisms from their crew, but it felt strange actually experiencing it.</p><p>When he finally reached the ship, Jeno was there to steady him and help him into the roof. “The hatch is there,” he said, pointing. “Come on.”</p><p>They carefully picked their way across the ship, until they reached the hatch. Jeno dropped to his knees, sliding the pack off his shoulders, letting Jaemin open it and pull out a massive key with a triangular shaft. He inserted it into the slot and tried to twist it. He grunted from the effort, and it took the combined strength of the two to turn it. There was a reluctant grinding sound, and it finally gave way.</p><p>Together, they pulled back the heavy door and let it drop on the other side with a dull clang. A sigh escaped from the dark, cold ship.</p><p>“We’re in,” Jaemin breathed, relieved. Jeno pulled a small generator and a torch from the pack and handed them to Jaemin.</p><p>“Find the android,” he said. “Wake him up. I’ll go back to help the others with the power.”</p><p>Jaemin nodded. Getting up, Jeno slung the pack back over his shoulders and went back the way he came from. He watched him leave, suddenly afraid of being left alone. He opened his mouth to call him back, but the other members' voices were already crowding the line. They were supposed to bring a larger generator to the ship, to power it enough to escape the crevasse. He needed to open the ship for them before they arrived.</p><p>He steeled himself and slid his legs through the hatch. He dangled there for a moment, then let himself drop.</p><p>The ground was a lot further than he had expected.</p><p>He landed heavily on his back, the generator clattering away. He lay still for a moment, the breath knocked out of him. The other members were talking amongst one another, already on their way. The red sky swirled far above him, unbothered. He sat up, fumbling for the torch, and flicked it on.</p><p>The strong beam cut through the dark to show that he was in the control room. Much like theirs, but larger, designed to accommodate more people.</p><p>And just like their own, someone was standing in the middle of the room.</p><p>They were turned away from Jaemin, hands resting on the desk. Not standing. Leaning.</p><p>Dead.</p><p>He walked over to the android, moving slowly due to the tilt of the ship. He placed the generator on the desk and turned it on. It hummed, producing a beam of light. He focused the light on the android’s face, then stepped back, examining him closely.</p><p>The android didn’t respond in any way. His eyes were closed, white locks framing his face. His features were relaxed, as if he had simply fallen asleep. His palms were braced against the desk, his last action probably with a monitor screen.</p><p>Jaemin wondered if he was doing it wrong. He remembered studying that some of the older models had panels on their bodies for charging – unlike the newer ones, that took in the light through the eyes. Maybe he was supposed to focus the beam there.</p><p>He moved behind the android and pulled up his shirt. Letters were inked on his waist: Y-88. Was that his name? There were no panels on his back. Jaemin pushed out his lower lip. Were they on his chest? He tugged at the shirt, trying to manoeuvre around the arms.</p><p>The android seized his wrist.</p><p>Jaemin shrieked so loudly that he scared himself even more. Alarmed queries flooded his earpiece.</p><p>Y-88 narrowed his eyes. A low whirring started up from his chest. “And just what,” he demanded, his voice low. “Do you think you're doing?”</p><p>“I'm- I’m sorry,” Jaemin stuttered. “I was just- I was trying to wake you up.”</p><p>He let go of Jaemin, eyeing him suspiciously. “Are you the rescue?”</p><p>He nodded earnestly. “The rest of my team is bringing a power generator. We have to open the engine hatch to let them in.”</p><p>Y-88 looked around, taking in the open hatch, the generator. He picked it up, shining the beam onto his face, and strode away. “Follow me.”</p><p>Jaemin scurried after him, through the control room, down a long corridor and down a narrow set of stairs until they reached the engine room. Y-88 opened the door and ushered Jaemin in.</p><p>He had been in engine rooms before, both operating and inactive, but this one felt different. An abandoned feel, like he was on a ghost ship. Everything was silent and cold, and every little sound echoed eerily.</p><p>Y-88 was at the back, trying to turn the large wheel that opened the hatch. The generator was at his feet. Jaemin ducked under the twisting pipes and made his way over.</p><p>“Um, mister Y-88, do you-”</p><p>“Yuta.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He let go of the wheel and turned to Jaemin. He looked strangely impressive in the dark room, the generator’s light making his hair glow white hot. “I’m called Yuta.”</p><p>“Right... sorry. Do you need help?”</p><p>“Yes I do. I’m not at full strength. Grab the other end.”</p><p>Gripping the wheel tightly, Jaemin braced his shoulder against it and pushed upward. Yuta pulled down on the other side, and the wheel started to move with a crunching, grinding sound.</p><p>The wheel finally gave way and Jaemin was almost lifted off his feet as it suddenly started to move. He let go, letting Yuta turn it the rest of way. Together, they wrenched the hatch open.</p><p>Heaving gusts of wind buffeted in, covering them in dust. The hatch opened to the bottomless pit wide open beneath, and the ship was angled toward it.</p><p>“Where are your friends?” Yuta yelled over the howling wind. His hand was closed tightly around Jaemin’s arm to make sure he didn’t fall.</p><p>“They’re almost h-”</p><p>“What’s up!” Chenle yelled, appearing in front of them. He was swinging dangerously from the cords he was suspended from. “Did someone order a new generator?”</p><p>“What are you-” Yuta pushed Jaemin to the side, seized Chenle by the waist – getting perilously close to falling – and pulled him to safety. “Crazy child!”</p><p>Chenle adjusted his helmet, grinning widely, and pointed upward. “There’s more.”</p><p>Jisung was lowered next, with the massive generator. It took the combined effort of five people and two androids to pull it in. Then Renjun and Hyuck were dragged in from the roof by Yuta and Jeno and the hatch was slammed shut.</p><p>The howling noise ended abruptly, dust settling down. Jaemin leant against the wall, out of breath. Renjun and Hyuck were sprawled on the floor, where they had been flung unceremoniously. Jisung, who had spent most of the time suspended outside, was terrified. Chenle, who had been with him, was thrilled.</p><p>Yuta shook the dust out of his hair and took hold of the generator. “Let’s get this into place.”</p><p>Yuta and Jeno dragged it away, into the darkness of the engine room. As metallic screeches and clangs echoed through the room, Jaemin crawled to his team. “Everyone okay?”</p><p>Hyuck sat up and sighed. “We’re good.”</p><p>Jisung tried to rub the dust off his helmet, but only ended up smearing even more on it. “We’re alive.”</p><p>“You guys did a great job,” said Jaemin, wiping the dust for Jisung. “I’m very proud.”</p><p>They all smiled warmly.</p><p>The ship shuddered, then started humming deeply. The crew looked at each in other in delight.</p><p>“We did it,” Yuta yelled, his voice echoing through the room. “She’s alive!”</p><p>The engine started up, the noise escalating to a roar. Yuta ran up to them and picked up the little generator again. “Come on!” he shouted over the noise. “We have to wake them up.”</p><p>He started back to the control room, the Dream crew scrambling after him.</p><p>He plunked the little generator on a desk and turned to the screens that were flickering to life.</p><p>“We need to conserve energy,” he muttered, tapping a holographic map of the ship. The lights of the control room snapped on, and the vents started hissing. There were several sounds of metal slamming together. Jaemin realized he was sealing off the ship.</p><p>“Someone close that hatch,” he said, typing something into a keyboard.</p><p>Renjun was busy going after the little generator that was sliding away, so Jaemin tucked the torch into his belt and closed it.</p><p>Yuta finally turned to the crew, his eyes sparkling. “They’ll be awake soon.”</p><p>He led them to an adjoining room, exactly like the one Jaemin had first woken up in, except there were eight pods instead of five.</p><p>“You can take your helmets off now,” Yuta told them. “It’s safe.”</p><p>They removed their helmets with relief. Jaemin was surprised when saw how dusty his was.</p><p>“Woah,” Chenle breathed, pressing his hands to one of the pods. “You can see them.”</p><p>Jaemin moved closer and realized with a jolt that he was right. The tops were transparent, and he could see the sleeping inhabitants.</p><p>It was eerie, he thought. They were so still they could have been dead. He gazed down at one of them, his features relaxed, but frozen. Jaemin remembered his name to be Jungwoo.</p><p>The sleeper’s chest rose a little, then fell. Jaemin watched, fascinated, as it rose again, fell. His eyebrows drew in a little, and he seemed to move ever so slightly.</p><p>“I think he’s waking u-”</p><p>Jungwoo's eyes flew open and his body spasmed. He slammed his palms against the top of the pod, panic etched on his face. His mouth was open, desperately drawing for air. He was suffocating.</p><p>A hiss of steam cracked out of the pod. Grabbing the edge, Jaemin wrenched it open. Jungwoo sat up, taking frantic gasps of air. In an instant, Yuta was there, hugging him tightly. Jungwoo clung to him, shaking.</p><p>“You’re okay,” Yuta told him, soothingly.</p><p>Jungwoo's eyes were wide.</p><p>“Are- are we safe?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Steam furled into the air. The rest of the pods started to open. Others started climbing out, taking deep gasps of air.</p><p>After four months, the crew of the<em> NCT 127</em> was finally waking up.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin had expected grandeur and gratitude. He had expected them to wake up, thank his crew, and immediately take control of the situation.</p><p>He had <em>not </em>expected to be holding a crew member up, his body convulsing helplessly as he retched. Thankfully, there wasn’t anything in him to throw up.</p><p>Around him, things didn’t seem to be any better. One of them was too dizzy to stand. One had woken up and passed out. One hadn’t even woken up.</p><p>The boy he was supporting had gone limp in his arms, seemingly exhausted. Jaemin gently lowered him to the ground. “What’s wrong with them?”</p><p>“It was only recently that the uh, finer points of hypersleep were perfected,” said Renjun, gently nudging the boy with his foot. Jaemin vaguely remembered his name to start with an “M”. “They’ve been in space for a while. I don’t think they got an upgrade.”</p><p>The leader, Taeyong pressed his palms against his temples. “We’ll be fine,” he groaned. “Did you... are you rescue team?”</p><p>Jaemin straightened his back self importantly. “Yes, we are.”</p><p>“Are we safe?”</p><p>“No,” said Yuta.</p><p>Jungwoo looked crestfallen.</p><p>Taeyong sighed. He flapped at Yuta to come closer, then grabbed his wrist and pulled himself up, stumbling slightly. “I need a st- oh why are you so <em>dusty?”</em></p><p>“Taeyong,” groaned one of the other members, Johnny, leaning over the edge of his pod. “Dust is the least of our problems right now.”</p><p>Taeyong ignored him, dusting Yuta off. “We need a status report, medicine and water. And,” He pointed to the crew member who Jeno was trying to wake up. “Make sure Taeil hasn’t died.”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny swallowed two pills and handed the water flask back to Jeno. The <em>127</em>’s four month stagnant water had been deemed unfit for consumption, so Jeno had pulled a large flask from his pack and handed it over. They had plenty more water on the <em>Dream</em>, he said.</p><p>All fourteen of them had gathered in the control room, with the 127 crew finally back to proper health. They were in their seats, and Dream had settled on the floor. Neither of the two androids were sitting.</p><p>“So,” said Johnny. “Situation.”</p><p>“Rescue crew brought a generator that will power the ship for a maximum of four hours,” Yuta said briskly. “That includes pulling it out of the crevasse, at which point, it can gain energy from the stars. However, one of the thrusters is damaged, and it’s doubtful the ship will be able to pull itself out without it.”</p><p>“Two,” Jungwoo said quietly.</p><p>“I repaired one when the crew was put to sleep.”</p><p>His crew beamed at him.</p><p>“How long will it take to repair?” asked Taeyong, who was sitting cross legged in his seat, biting his fingertip.</p><p>“Me, Jungwoo and Mark will take around three hours.”</p><p>Johnny frowned. “We can’t afford to push it that far.”</p><p>Doyoung turned to Dream. “Which one of you trained in repair?”</p><p>Jaemin raised his hand. Jisung hesitated, then followed suit. “My training is incomplete,” he mumbled.</p><p>“You’ll do. Five people. How long will it take?”</p><p>“Less then two hours.”</p><p>Taeyong put his feet down and stood up. “Good enough.”</p><p>He started firing off instructions, a plan rapidly falling into place. 127 started moving with a practiced efficiency, suiting up and heading over to their respective stations.</p><p>Dream was to head back to their ship – with the exception of Jaemin and Jisung – so they could head out as soon the <em>127 </em>was free. It was clear that 127 didn’t intend on staying for any longer than they had to. They were going to head to a tiny space station two weeks away. It was so far from earth that it was practically deserted, but it was safe.</p><p>“Dream,” Jeno called. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“Hey,” said a voice from behind Jaemin.</p><p>He turned to see Renjun. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Be careful.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, you too.”</p><p>“I mean it.” He fixed Jaemin with a steely eyed gaze. “We’re not safe yet.”</p><p>A shiver crawled down Jaemin’s spine, cold and tingling. Then Renjun was being led away by Jeno and Yuta was pulling him into the depths of the ship.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my mission as a leader to keep my crew safe, and that is what I intend to do. We already have enough samples, why should we stay any longer?”</p><p>Jaemin heard Taeyong’s voice as he came back to the control room. The others had sent him back, saying he had done his part.</p><p>Taeyong was the only one there, facing a large monitor, which showed a video feed of another man.</p><p>“Just send them back with the <em>NCT Dream,” </em>said the other man, in a familiar voice.</p><p>The chief of space exploration.</p><p>Jaemin shrank back immediately. The chief scared him out of his wits.</p><p>“This place is dangerous. There’s massive, malicious beings here that I don’t want to anger. We were almost killed. I don’t want that to happen again. Now if you’ll excuse me, you’re wasting important time.”</p><p>Jaemin’s eyes widened. No one talked to the chief like that. He half expected Taeyong to be incinerated on the spot.</p><p>Instead the chief just glowered at him. “Fine. Free your ship, and we will have this conversation later.”</p><p>Taeyong practically slammed the keyboard, severing the connection. He turned around, his eyebrows drawn together in simmering contemplation. Maybe he was a lot more intimidating than he seemed.</p><p>He noticed Jaemin cowering in the doorway and immediately softened. “Hey. Come in. Done with your work?”</p><p>Jaemin nodded, sidling in.</p><p>“Very good.” He nodded distractedly, then nodded again, less distractedly. “Your crew sent JN-0 with some water. Do you want to eat anything?”</p><p>“Jeno.”</p><p>“You want to eat Je-”</p><p>“No! That’s his name.”</p><p>“Did you name him?”</p><p>“Yeah...” Jaemin grimaced slightly. Was it okay for him to change the android’s name?</p><p>“Oh.” Taeyong leaned back and smiled fondly. “I named Yuta.”</p><p>Jaemin looked up, surprised. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t remember what he was originally called. I think it’s written on him.”</p><p>“Captain bonding time?” came a voice.</p><p>They turned to see Johnny and Taeil in their suits, covered in red dust, helmets under their arms.</p><p>One by one, the rest of the crew assembled. The room was filled to the brim with trepidation and hope, excitement and worry.</p><p>The repair team was the last to emerge, Jungwoo and Yuta covered in oil smears.</p><p>Between the dust and oil, they were a very messy crew.</p><p>“We’re ready,” said Johnny. “Get into position. Tell Dream to start up. We’re about to get the hell out of here.”</p><p>Jaemin and Jisung were given Taeyong and Yuta’s seats. Jaemin made sure Jisung was securely strapped down, then did the same for himself. Yuta was at the control panel, monitoring everything closely. He saw Jaemin watching and pointed to one of the screens, which showed the inside of the <em>NCT Dream, </em>his crew launching up the ship.</p><p>Jaehyun, who was going to be piloting, started up the engines. The whole ship thrummed with life, sending tremors through Jaemin’s spine.</p><p>The thrusters roared, making the ship shudder. Then, with a jolt, it started to rise. Taeyong grabbed Yuta for support. Deep rumbles rolled down the sides the of the ship, debris and dust falling off in great swathes.</p><p>Slowly, steadily, the lost<em> NCT 127 </em>emerged after four months.</p><p>The monitor showing the Dream crew switched to show the <em>127 </em>as viewed from their ship. Massive, beautiful. Clouds of dust swirled around it. Emblazoned proudly on its side were the letters <em>NCT 127.</em></p><p>“She’s free,” Jaehyun called into his headset. “We’re going home.”</p><p>The crew cheered, and Jaemin felt a soaring elation spread in chest.</p><p>“Wait!” Yuta cried.</p><p>Then he shuddered violently and collapsed at a wide eyed Taeyong’s feet.</p><p>There was a sucking, stretching sound and the lights flickered frenziedly. Unearthly howls filled the air, furious at being disturbed.</p><p>Then all hell broke loose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much later, when Renjun had been questioned on the attack on the ships, he hadn’t been able to provide a proper account.</p><p>He remembered a crushing force slamming against the ship, almost snapping his neck, and flinging it away. It crashed hard against something, bounced off and smashed into the ground. The other's screams were drowned in the noise and howling. He couldn’t tell what was up or down. Something was pounding against the ship, again and again, sending shockwaves through his body.</p><p>Then everything stopped.</p><p>His body hung limply against the seatbelts. Weak red light filtered through the windows, illuminating the dust motes swirling gently to the ground. He tasted blood in his mouth.</p><p>Something warm trickled down his over lip, alerting him to the stinging pain in his tongue and snapping him back to his senses.</p><p>He unbuckled himself and stumbled across the steeply angled ship. “Guys,” he gasped. “Are you awake? Hyuck-”</p><p>He grabbed Hyuck's shoulder and shook him desperately. He stirred with a soft groan.</p><p>“I'm alive,” he murmured distantly. He focused dimly on Renjun. “Are you bleeding?”</p><p>Letting go of him, Renjun struggled over to Chenle, who seemed to be completely stunned. The dim light showed a sheen of tears on his cheeks. Renjun unfastened him from his seat and held him tightly. Chenle choked out a weak sob.</p><p>“What happened to the other ship?” he whispered tearfully. Renjun pet his hair, unsure how to reply.</p><p>“127 is an experienced crew,” he said finally. “They’ll take good care of Jaemin and Jisung.”</p><p>He let go of Chenle and gestured to Hyuck. “Help me with Jeno.”</p><p>Jeno seemed to be completely dead. He had powered down right before the ship crashed. They dragged his figure over to one of the windows and hoped that the weak light would charge him up eventually. Thankfully, they were still above the surface. As for the ship, they didn’t even know if it was operable.</p><p>“Do you think the 127 got away?” Hyuck asked, peering out of the window. “I can’t see it here.”</p><p>“Check the other side,” Renjun mumbled thickly through the wad of fabric he’d pressed against his tongue.</p><p>Hyuck climbed over to the other side, using anything he could grab for support. “I hope they- oh.”</p><p>“What?” asked Renjun, anxiety rising in his chest. “What do you see?”</p><p>Hyuck gazed outside silently for a while, silhouetted against the dusty red light, then turned. “They didn’t make it.”</p><p>Renjun scrambled to the window, almost toppling back over. Holding Hyuck’s arm for support, he gazed out at the desolate landscape, his heart slowly sinking.</p><p>The <em>127</em> had been flung into the ground, against a massive outcropping of rock. The impact had cracked the rock, and debris was littered around it. The ship was mostly upright, but it had been pounded badly out of shape, and was as dead as the Dream.</p><p>Chenle had joined them at the window. “At least we’re not alone,” he said quietly.</p><p>That was, Renjun thought, an exceptionally positive mindset.</p><p>“We should go to them,” said Hyuck.</p><p>“No!” Renjun exclaimed. He spat the cloth out of his mouth. “We can’t just go to them. We’ll get killed on the way. At least wait for Jeno to wake up.”</p><p>“Well what are we supposed to do then?” Hyuck demanded.</p><p>“Just... just wait. Wait for him to wake up.”</p><p>“That could take ages.”</p><p>“So be it.”</p><p>“We don't have time to wait around!”</p><p>“Go then,” Renjun hissed, his frayed patience snapping. “Take Chenle and go. And when something happens, remember that a nineteen year old's life is on your hands.”</p><p>Hyuck fell silent, his expression deepening into a scowl.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Renjun snapped. “If they’re in any state to help us, they’ll come.”</p><p>The air felt like shards of glass. Any wrong move might cut him. Chenle looked like he would start crying again.</p><p>“Please listen to him,” Chenle murmured, tugging at Hyuck’s shirt. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>Hyuck’s shoulders slumped. “Fine,” he sighed. “You’re right.”</p><p>Renjun felt himself relax, glad that they would be safe. He felt bad for snapping at him. “Put on your suits,” he said, his voice gentler this time. “The ship isn’t regulating the atmosphere anymore. The air might go stale.”</p><p>The other two nodded, leaving to get their suits and oxygen. Jeno had refilled their tanks while the <em>127</em> was being repaired, and Renjun was eternally grateful for it.</p><p>They huddled together in a corner of the control room, consoling themselves without trying to seem like they were consoling themselves, skipping lightly around the topic of what had attacked the two ships. Chenle had gone to his room, and came back holding his little plant pot. He placed it in a patch of light.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, Jeno raised his head, blinking slowly. Renjun, who had been talking, fell silent, watching him take in his surroundings. He crawled over to them, settling down in a shaft of light next to the plant.</p><p>“What happened?” he asked simply.</p><p>All three gazed at him, blank.</p><p>“Good question,” Hyuck said finally. “I have no fucking idea.”</p><p>“Don't teach him swear words,” Renjun found himself saying.</p><p>“Say fuck.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Jeno repeated immediately.</p><p>Chenle let out a startled laugh, so unexpected that Hyuck cracked up too, and so did Renjun. They were so exhausted and stressed that even something so stupid was enough to send them into hysterics.</p><p>Jeno watched them with a slightly bemused expression, head tilted to the side.</p><p>“Oh no,” Chenle giggled. “He’ll think- he’ll think saying fuck makes us feel better.”</p><p>The thought of Jeno consolingly saying “fuck” was so ridiculous that Renjun doubled over laughing again.</p><p>“I'm sorry for your loss,” Hyuck wheezed. “Fuck.”</p><p>They all exploded into a fresh burst of laughter. Jeno watched them with a smile sparkling in his crescent shaped eyes.</p><p>The laughter died out eventually, replacing with tired panting. Jeno placed a hand on Renjun’s shoulder.</p><p>“Feel better?” he asked gently.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Do you want water?”</p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p>Jeno got to his feet and walked away. Hyuck turned back to the others. “Do you think-”</p><p>Something scraped against the roof.</p><p>Jeno’s head whipped around, eyes narrowed. The rest of them froze.</p><p>For a moment, nothing happened.</p><p>Then something crashed against the roof, again and again, the metal groaning, a small dent forming in the hatch. A sharp metallic weapon tore through.</p><p>The boys yelped in alarm, scrambling away. The weapon was yanked back.</p><p>Jeno lunged towards his pack.</p><p>The entire hatch was torn off, the metal screaming.</p><p>He spun around, a pistol in his hand.</p><p>Someone dropped into the ship in a crouch, immediately pointing a massive gun at him.</p><p>Yuta and Jeno didn’t move, guns at each other's faces.</p><p>“Don’t shoot!” Renjun and Jaemin yelled in unison. </p><p><em>Jaemin</em>?</p><p>Jaemin dropped in, nowhere as gracefully as Yuta, landing painfully on his back.</p><p>“Lower your weapons,” he groaned, rolling over.</p><p>Both androids obeyed immediately. Yuta straightened.</p><p>“Sorry,” he said. “I detected a gun pointing-”</p><p>“Jaemin!” Hyuck yelled.</p><p>“Guys!”</p><p>Chenle shrieked with delight, flinging himself into Jaemin’s arms. Hyuck and Renjun followed, spilling into a messy hug pile.</p><p>“Did you get hurt?”</p><p>“Where’s Jisung?”</p><p>“Are you all okay?”</p><p>“Are the others safe?”</p><p>“We have to go,” Yuta called over the clamour. “And stop making so much noise.”</p><p>They all got to their feet, a little reluctantly. Yuta slung his gun over his shoulder. “I'm glad you’re all wearing your suits. Come on, I’ll help you get out.”</p><p>Jeno put the gun and some water in his pack and hefted it onto his shoulders. Renjun was glad he had remembered the two mandatory weapons on every ship, and asked Jeno to put them in his pack, when they had set out to find 127.</p><p>One by one, Yuta propelled them up, letting them grab the edge of the roof and pull themselves out. Jeno hauled him out last.</p><p>As Renjun stood on top of the ship, wind whipping his hair, he realized how damaged it was. The thrusters had been completely crushed. An entire section had caved in. It couldn’t be repaired all the way out here. He realized the <em>NCT Dream</em> might never fly again.</p><p>His chest ached at the thought.</p><p>Jeno had already helped everyone else slide down the side of the ship. Yuta touched Renjun’s arm inquiringly, his eyes round and gentle.</p><p>“It was a new ship,” Renjun said, his voice thick with sorrow. “It was our new ship.”</p><p>“You’ll get a new one when you get back. A bigger one, for adventurers. The heroes who rescued the crew of the 127.”</p><p>“But we didn’t rescue them,” he said. “We failed. It was our first mission, and we-”</p><p>“Your job,” said Yuta, moving Renjun to the edge of the ship. “Was to wake up the crew and get the generator in place. The rest was our job. You didn’t fail anyone. We’ll get out of here. That’s a promise.”</p><p>Renjun couldn’t help but smile. “You’re good at this.”</p><p>“I was designed to help people.” Yuta helped Renjun lower himself on the edge. “I should be good at this.”</p><p>He let go of Renjun, letting him slide down. Jeno was there at the bottom to catch him. Yuta was down last. He jerked his head towards the ship. “Let’s go. Stay quiet and don’t fall or I’ll leave you behind.”</p><p>“We won’t leave you behind,” Jeno assured them. “But be careful.”</p><p>They started across the crumbling red ground, keeping their steps light. Yuta was at the front, Jeno at the back.</p><p>“He's a lot softer than Yuta,” Chenle said as they walked.</p><p>“Yuta was probably soft too when he dealt with teenagers,” Jaemin replied. “His crew grew up and is experienced now. God, I wish I had a stick.”</p><p>Yuta fell back a little, taking Jaemin’s arm and guiding him forward.</p><p>“You're still a little soft though, aren't you?” Hyuck asked Yuta in a teasing voice.</p><p>“I'm dealing with teenagers, aren’t I?”</p><p>“I'm an adult.”</p><p>“Then act like it.”</p><p>Hyuck seemed delighted. “Oh, an android with witty banter? That’s refreshing.” He turned his head. “Jeno, why can’t you do that?”</p><p>“If you had any wit I would learn some.”</p><p>“Oh, he's witty too...”</p><p>Renjun chuckled under his breath. They were nearing the 127. Something was moving in one of the windows. He squinted, then realized with a start that it was Jisung, jumping and waving his arms wildly. His face lit up.</p><p>“Look!” he cried. “It’s Jisung!”</p><p>Yuta looked alarmed. “Don’t be so lou-”</p><p>“Jisung!” Chenle jumped up and down too. “Hey!”</p><p>“Be quiet!” Yuta hissed harshly. He cursed, unslinging his gun and pushing Hyuck behind himself.</p><p>Chenle suddenly looked alarmed. “What’s wr-”</p><p>The ground rumbled indignantly. Jeno pulled out his two pistols, pointing them into the dusty haze in the distance.</p><p>The ground rumbled again. The haze thickened. Dust swirled in the distance, a twisting funnel rising into the air. A dust storm was rolling their way.</p><p>Yuta whirled around, his eyes wide.</p><p>“Run!” he yelled.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A red cloud rose in the distance, the dust spinning into a wild funnel that hurled toward the ship. Jisung backed away from the window, his heart thundering. Outside, far away, Yuta had grabbed Chenle's arm and broken into a run, the rest of the Dream crew chasing after desperately.</p><p>“They’re in trouble!” Jisung cried, turning to 127. Their heads snapped up, eyes wide with panic. Johnny and Jaehyun were by his side in an instant, watching the dust storm nearing them.</p><p>“What do we do?” Taeil breathed.</p><p>Johnny’s grip was tight on Jisung’s shoulder. “We can’t do anything,” he said tersely.</p><p>A cold fist of fear was crushing Jisung’s heart. He knew Johnny was right. They couldn’t go out to the others.</p><p>The dust storm was almost on top on his crew. Fear was etched into their faces. A red haze surrounded them, their hair whipping wildly.</p><p>Yuta shoved Chenle to the ground, tackling Jaemin and pressing their heads down. Nearly obscured by the furling dust, Renjun and Hyuck went down too, Jeno holding them tightly. Then they vanished, the storm roaring towards the ship. </p><p>“Hold on!” yelled Johnny.</p><p>The impact rocked the ship, battering furiously against the windows. Nothing could be seen outside except swirling red clouds.</p><p>Finally, the storm died down, replaced by a heavy silence. Jisung realized two members were holding him up. He wriggled free of their grip and ran back to the window.</p><p>Six bodies littered the crumbling ground. Chenle was safe under Yuta’s grip. Renjun and Hyuck clung tightly to one another. Jaemin had been dragged the furthest away, sprawled near the ship. Jeno was next to him, holding his wrist. As Jisung watched, Yuta and Jeno picked themselves up and helped the rest get to their feet. Miraculously, they all seemed uninjured.</p><p>“They’re safe,” he breathed in relief, turning away from the window. He startled, realising only a few people were still there.</p><p>“Where did everyone go?”</p><p>Mark gave him a kind smile. He was taking care of Taeyong, who had been knocked out in the crash. “They’ve gone to help the others.”</p><p>Jisung almost sobbed when he saw his crew stumble in, dazed and dusty, but alright. He ran straight into Chenle’s arms, who stumbled, then hugged back tightly.</p><p>Hyuck took off his helmet and let out an exhausted sigh. He poked Jisung’s cheek gently. “Don’t cry Jisungie,” he teased.</p><p>“I’m not-” He touched his cheek and realized it was wet. Hyuck hugged him tightly from behind. Jaemin’s helmet clunked to the ground as he enveloped them in a hug. Renjun joined them. Jeno was dragged in. There were some squished giggles. Chenle’s helmet hit someone’s head.</p><p>Jisung was finally released from the suffocating pile of comfort and saw that 127 were watching them fondly.</p><p>“No one’s injured, right?” Johnny asked.</p><p>“Renjun hurt his tongue,” said Jeno.</p><p>“Taeil, take care of Renjun. The rest of you take some time to rest. When Taeyong wakes up, we’ll try to contact HQ. The engines are dead, but I think the ship can get some power on the surface. Yuta, what’s wrong with your face?”</p><p>The skin on Yuta’s cheek had been sliced open, revealing something silvery and metallic underneath.</p><p>Doyoung grabbed Yuta’s face and angled it back. “I can fix it,” he said. “But not now. Just put a bandage on it so it doesn’t tear more.”</p><p>Taeil handed Yuta a bandage, then led Renjun away.</p><p>Most of the 127 had gathered in the middle of the room, curled up in their seats or stretched out on the ground. They were all silent, serious.</p><p>Jaemin took Jisung’s arm and led him to the others, settling down on the ground. The Dream crew joined him, huddling together nervously.</p><p>Johnny broke away from a tense conversation and walked over, his features fixed in troubled contemplation. He looked down at them, his face softening.</p><p>“Don't look so scared,” he said kindly. “We won’t eat you.”</p><p>“Oh.” Hyuck flapped his hands. “We’re afraid, but not of you. Don’t worry.”</p><p>Jisung couldn’t help but think about how he <em>was</em> a little afraid of them, but didn’t say so.</p><p>“We’ve just never been in this sort of situation before,” said Jaemin as Jeno hugged Jisung reassuringly. “It's our first mission, and it went wrong.”</p><p>Johnny sat down in front of them, crossing his legs. “Our first mission went wrong, too.”</p><p>Chenle's eyes widened. “Really?”</p><p>“Really. And countless others. You must have heard of the time we got attacked by space pirates.”</p><p>“I remember reading about it,” said Renjun, joining them. His words rounded off at the edges because of the bandage on his tongue, but otherwise he seemed fine. He sat down with them, crossing his legs. “It was the third attack on our ships, right? Three years ago.”</p><p>“Looks like someone did their homework,” said Jaehyun, who had hitched his legs up over the armrest of his seat. “Then they created a team of armed ships with crews trained to fight to keep hijackers at bay.”</p><p>Hyuck nodded. “You asked for one those to help, didn’t you?”</p><p>This was news to Jisung. He looked up, startled. Chenle seemed to have been unaware of this too.</p><p>Johnny raised his eyebrow. “Didn’t you know?”</p><p>“They barely told us anything. Why did you...” Jisung swallowed nervously. “Why did you need an armed ship for a storm?”</p><p>Everyone fell silent. The whole room had been listening to their conversation, and the members of the 127 looked visibly shocked.</p><p>Jisung quailed back into Jeno, certain he had done something wrong.</p><p>“They told you it was a storm?” asked Doyoung, his voice tinged with disbelief.</p><p>Jaemin nodded.</p><p>Jisung saw some sort of silent communication pass through the 127 crew.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jaemin said, despondent. “We were the poorest option for this mission.” Taeil leaned forward and ruffled his hair.</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” he said kindly. “HQ should have known better.”</p><p>“And not lied,” Jungwoo mumbled, spinning a wrench in his hand.</p><p>“Well,” Johnny sighed. “It’s too late now. It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Taeyong is awake,” Yuta cut in.</p><p>Everyone’s attention turned to Taeyong, who was slowly stirring. He pushed himself up, pressing a hand to his head and grimacing. Yuta handed him some water.</p><p>“How do you feel?” asked Johnny, looking concerned.</p><p>Taeyong took a moment to process this. “Head hurts,” he decided.</p><p>He was handed some pills.</p><p>“Yuta, try to connect to HQ,” said Johnny. “I’ll catch Taeyong up to speed.”</p><p> </p><p>The 127 crew was gathered around the control panel, so Jaemin settled into one of the chairs. The others had followed suit, except Jisung and Chenle, who had decided that the floor had more space.</p><p>“Connecting to headquarters,” said Yuta. “Direct call to chief of space exploration.”</p><p>Dream exchanged alarmed looks. Hyuck slid back to the ground, to avoid being seen by the chief. Jaemin followed suit. Renjun folded his arms determinedly.</p><p>Johnny turned to see them back on the floor, and gave Jaemin an inquiring gaze.</p><p>“Don’t want to get in trouble with the chief,” Jaemin whispered.</p><p>Johnny broke into a grin, but didn’t say anything. He turned back to the screen as it flickered to life. The chief was there, looking disgruntled at being summoned.</p><p>“I hope you’re on your way to the station,” he grumbled. “And not earth.”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, we’re not going to either,” said Taeyong dryly. “Remember when we asked for an armed rescue ship?”</p><p>The chief frowned.</p><p>“Well, that was for a reason. Our ship got attacked again, and so did the Dream. They’re both wrecked. We’re trapped here, and it’s all your fault!”</p><p>Jaemin shrank into himself. The chief got hidden behind Jungwoo’s shoulder.</p><p>“How did you let them get wrecked?” he demanded.</p><p>“The noise from the ships triggered something on the planet, and it attacked-”</p><p>“Enough about attacks,” the chief cut in. “There is nothing on that planet large enough to destroy an entire ship. You let yourself be taken down by a storm again.”</p><p>“Unlikely,” said Yuta. “The weather and atmosphere were completely clear at-”</p><p>“Shut up,” the chief snapped. “No ones talking to you.”</p><p>“He’s right,” said Doyoung. “Everything was clear. There was no sign of a storm.”</p><p>“And,” Yuta continued. “The video feed shows-”</p><p>“I said quiet.” The chief glowered at Taeyong. “Keep your stupid bot silent.”</p><p>Jaemin could practically feel the anger simmering among the crew.</p><p>“That doesn’t matter now,” said Taeyong. “We need to get out.”</p><p>“Then get out,” said the chief.</p><p>“We can’t do it ourselves. This planet keeps getting more sensitive and aggravated. We need something to fight it down. An armed-”</p><p>“I’m not sending another ship. The Dream was sent for a reason.”</p><p>“They’re underqualified!”</p><p>“If they botched their job, it’s not my fault.”</p><p>“We’re stuck here.”</p><p>“Fix your ship and get out.”</p><p>“We’ll get attacked again!”</p><p>“Then so be it!” the chief bellowed. “I can’t keep sending ships to save your useless crew! Get out yourself or stay there forever!”</p><p>The call disconnected.</p><p>There was a shocked silence.</p><p>Jisung started crying.</p><p>“Oh, nooo...” Taeyong hurried over, hugging him tightly. “Don’t cry, it’s alright. He’s just overreacting. We'll call HQ in a while and someone else will dispatch a rescue.”</p><p>Chenle looked like he was on the verge of tears too. Both Jaemin and Jeno reached for him at the same time.</p><p>“I’m sending out a distress signal,” said Yuta.</p><p>“Yuta, I don’t think that’s necess-”</p><p>“I’ve sent out a distress signal.”</p><p>“I- oh, okay then...”</p><p>The 127 members had gathered around Jaemin's panicked crew, giving consolations and reassurance. The chief was just angry, he’d get around it soon, this happened a lot, they promised. They’d fix the ship and get out, there was nothing to fear.</p><p>“I think the kids are tired,” Johnny said finally, when Jisung had calmed down. “You guys should go get some rest. Jeno, stay with us, we’ll need your help. Yuta, take them to our rooms.”</p><p>Yuta guided them to the rooms, which were significantly bigger and more personalized than the ones on the Dream. Jaemin hugged his members goodnight, then settled into the soft bed.</p><p>He fell asleep almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yangyang was bored out of his mind.</p><p>He leaned back in his seat in the control room and sighed heavily. When he had joined the fighter crews, he had expected adventure, excitement. Fighting off hijackers and raiders. Saving the world.</p><p>He hadn’t expected to be stuck at an obscure station, guarding a boring old planet that no one even wanted. Even the researchers had more excitement than he did, if they were experienced enough.</p><p>There had been some excitement a few months ago, regarding the researchers. An android had secretly contacted them and asked for their help. It had all been very thrilling and secretive, but nothing had happened since.</p><p>He pulled on a scowl.</p><p>Then a computer beeped.</p><p>He leaned forward, curious. They’d received a message. Not from HQ, but from another ship. The NCT 127.</p><p>Yangyang's eyes widened. He opened it, the words appearing on the screen.</p><p>The mission failed. The time has arrived. Come immediately.</p><p>There was a gasp. A button was slammed, and the message printed out onto a sheet of paper. It was snatched away as Yangyang ran back to his crew with the news.</p><p> </p><p>The lights snapped on, making Chenle screw his eyes shut. “Wake up.”</p><p>He groaned, turning over to see Jeno standing over him. He smiled warmly. “You are expected in the dining room.”</p><p>Chenle squinted at him, muzzy from sleep, processing what he said.</p><p>“Wash up and join us. You’ll get breakfast there.”</p><p>With that, Jeno left.</p><p>Chenle lay in bed for a long while, waiting for the blanket of sleep to lift. He turned his head, taking in the features of the room that indicated long time residence. In the light, he saw how badly everything had been shaken. A pair of shirts were strewn across the floor. Framed photos lay on the ground. A few plant pots had shattered, but the plants had dried out a long time ago. His own little plant pot, which he’d brought from the Dream, was on the bedside table.</p><p>Chenle sat up, picking up a photo frame. The glass had cracked, but the picture was still visible. It was Johnny, his arm around a woman who barely came to his shoulder. They both had the same charming, mischievous smile.</p><p>He wondered when it had been taken, if she had known that one day her son would be stranded on a distant planet with no help. She must have been notified about his predicament, that he would be asleep for three months.</p><p>Chenle thought of his own parents, who had been so anxious, but proud, about his mission. He had expected to contact them as they made their way back home, triumphant.</p><p>And now, he didn’t know if he’d be able to get back home, ever.</p><p>He put the frame back down, wishing he had never picked it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Lele!” Jaemin waved him over, sitting in a chair. The rest of the Dream crew had gathered around him, eating cereal. A few of the 127 members were there too, but they were standing at the head of the table, talking amongst themselves. A couple of them were holding little pouches of coffee.</p><p>“Do you want breakfast?” asked Jeno.</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>“Jeno says Taeyong told him to gather us here,” said Hyuck as Jeno left to get his breakfast</p><p>“And Taeyong says Yuta wants to tell us something. He’s waiting for everyone to arrive,” Jaemin picked up. Chenle glanced over, where Yuta was leaning against the table, arms crossed, eyes closed. He’d clearly tuned everyone out. Taeyong was biting his nail anxiously.</p><p>“He’s getting very antsy,” said Jaemin, nodding at Taeyong. “Androids don’t keep secrets from their leaders.”</p><p>This last sentence was directed very pointedly at Jeno, who had returned with a bowl of cereal. He smiled reassuringly at Jaemin.</p><p>“Of course not. Anything you ask, I will answer truthfully.”</p><p>“Will you tell me truths without me having to ask?”</p><p>Jeno's smile didn’t waver. “No.”</p><p>Renjun and Hyuck snickered.</p><p>Jisung pointed at Doyoung, who was waving them over. “Everyone’s here. We should join them.”</p><p>Chenle’s crew had finished their cereal, but he'd only had half, so he just followed them with his bowl.</p><p>Yuta opened his eyes and stood up straight. Everyone watched him with bated breath. Chenle’s cereal crunched loudly, making him cringe.</p><p>“After you were put to sleep, I was told that your request for an armed ship was denied,” Yuta started. “I tried to convince them otherwise, but I was silenced.”</p><p>Taeil put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I knew the mission would fail-”</p><p>Jaemin grimaced.</p><p>“-So I prepared in advance. I contacted a guard station in a remote area and asked them to dispatch some of their members in an armed ship, and wait at the nearby space station. I've worked with their leader. He agreed, but since he was going against the rules, this plan was meant to be kept a complete secret and not be undertaken until we were sure that there was no other option. Last night, I told them to come. They’re on their way now.”</p><p>Everyone was staring at him in shock.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said to Taeyong. “I shouldn’t have taken action without your permission, but you weren’t available.”</p><p>“That's alright,” he said faintly.</p><p>“Are you sure there isn’t another way?” Doyoung demanded. “We’re breaking a lot of rules.”</p><p>“The ship's thrusters were specifically targeted, and are damaged beyond repair. Any other help, if it’s ever going to come, is several months away. We can’t wait that long. Also, going into hypersleep so quickly after waking up is dangerous.”</p><p>“Why?” whispered Jisung.</p><p>“Your chances of never waking up increase drastically,” Jeno whispered back.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Yuta had clasped his hands and fallen silent, having said what he had to.</p><p>“Well,” Taeil sighed. “It looks like the decision is already made for us.”</p><p>Yuta nodded.</p><p>“How long until they arrive?”</p><p>“A little over a week.”</p><p>“What do we do in the meantime?”</p><p>“We could go and do some more research?” Jaehyun suggested.</p><p>Everyone stared at him like he was insane.</p><p>“What? That’s what we came here for.”</p><p>“Um, Jaehyun,” Doyoung said sweetly. “In case you haven’t noticed, this place is trying to kill us.”</p><p>Jaehyun waved a hand. “As long as we stay quiet and under the radar, we’ll be fine. They only attack when they’re disturbed.”</p><p>“He’s right,” said Taeil. “We weren’t planning to leave before the first attack. We have a lot to look into.”</p><p>Johnny and Doyoung exchanged looks. Then Taeyong and Johnny exchanged looks.</p><p>Taeyong sighed. “Alright. But small groups. Two or three people. Don’t disturb anything. And take Yuta with you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...hi</p><p>its been a while</p><p>i dont even listen to kpop anymore, but this story was finished while I still did, and it deserved to be published</p><p>enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Renjun.”</p><p>“Mm...?”</p><p>“Renjun.”</p><p>Renjun’s eyebrows creased as he was roused from sleep. He draped an arm over his eyes, turning away.</p><p>He groaned as he was shaken awake.</p><p>“Shh,” Jaemin whispered. “We have a problem.”</p><p>Renjun didn’t believe in Jaemin’s problems.</p><p>“Wake up,” hissed Hyuck. “We’re bored.”</p><p>“Oh,” Renjun sighed, sitting up. That was a problem. When Jaemin and Hyuck were bored, it meant that trouble was to come. He noticed Jeno standing behind them, and sighed again. What were they up to?</p><p>“Don’t worry,” said Jaemin. “We gave him clear instructions not to tell anyone. Anyways, as Hyuck said, we’re bored.”</p><p>Renjun yawned widely. “Try getting some sleep,” he suggested.</p><p>“We've been getting enough sleep,” said Hyuck, who was crouched in front of him. “This waiting around is driving me crazy. I have too much pent-up energy.”</p><p>“That’s what the exercise area is for.”</p><p>“No. I want to go explore.”</p><p>Renjun raised an eyebrow. “If you think I’m going to go outside-”</p><p>He was immediately hushed.</p><p>“Not so loud,” whispered Jaemin. “We don’t want to be heard.”</p><p>Renjun felt a twinge of irritation. “Everyone’s asleep.”</p><p>“Have you forgotten? There’s another android on this ship. And no, we’re not going outside. There’s enough to explore on this ship itself.”</p><p>Renjun realized what he was getting at. The NCT 127 was huge, and they had only seen half of it. The 127 crew was helpful and sweet, but they hadn't offered to show them around the ship, and they had a feeling not to ask.</p><p>He had to admit, the idea was intriguing. And it seemed pretty harmless too. It was just the concept of sneaking around that was the fun.</p><p>So he got to his feet. The other two broke into grins.</p><p>There were only nine sleeping rooms on the ship – one was for Yuta, they had been explained, although he never used it – and twelve people, so some rooms got two occupants. Renjun and Jaemin slept in one room, Hyuck moved in with Mark, who had become a good friend of theirs, and Chenle and Jisung got one room.</p><p>It took some coaxing to get Chenle and Jisung out of bed, and a few moments later, the six of them huddled in the corridor, crouched low.</p><p>“The 127 members are fast asleep,” Hyuck whispered. “The only one we have to watch out for is Yuta.”</p><p>“When the androids aren’t performing any tasks, they wait in the control room to be easily located,” he continued. “That’s where Yuta is. So far, we’ve only seen this area.” On the ground, he traced a large square. “This is the living area.”</p><p>They nodded. He traced a smaller square. “This is the control room.” From the large square, he drew a long line that bypassed the smaller one. “To get to the unexplored parts of the ship, we have to pass the control room. At night, it’s mostly closed off. If we’re careful enough, we can get past without Yuta noticing.”</p><p>The line continued, then split into two paths. The West wing and the East wing.</p><p>“I remember hearing that the East wing sustained heavy damage,” said Renjun. “As far as I know, it has a testing lab and a workshop, I don’t know more than that.”</p><p>Jaemin turned to Jeno. “You’ve been there, right?”</p><p>“Only to the equipment room.”</p><p>“And you didn’t look around at all?”</p><p>“You didn’t look around when you went to the engine.”</p><p>He had a point.</p><p>“What’s in the West wing?” asked Jisung sleepily.</p><p>“Well, there’s the stairs that lead down to the engine room.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>They all looked at each other.</p><p>No one knew.</p><p>“Well.” Hyuck stood straight, dusting off his hands. “Let’s go find out.”</p><p>The door to control room had been slid half closed. The lights were off, the only illumination from a running monitor screen. Yuta sat silently in one of the seats, a sliver of light on his face, so still that he might as well have not been alive.</p><p>Although technically, he wasn’t alive.</p><p>Hyuck ran past first, a silent shadow. Jaemin followed. Then Chenle, then Jisung.</p><p>Yuta’s head turned sharply.</p><p>Renjun froze.</p><p>The light from monitor fell into Yuta’s eyes and reflected off them. They glowed eerily, like a cat’s.</p><p>For a long moment, he didn’t move. Renjun held his breath, his heart pounding.</p><p>Yuta turned away.</p><p>Renjun waited for a few moments, then ran past as fast as possible. Hyuck peered back into the room, then gave his crew a thumbs up.</p><p>They continued down the corridor, elated by the success.</p><p>As they went further down the ship, it became darker and darker. A day on 4196 was fifty three hours long, but the “night” had aligned with the sleeping cycle of the crew. The corridors also had no windows.</p><p>“Don't worry,” Hyuck murmured in the dark. “I came prepared.”</p><p> There were some shuffling sounds, then a torch snapped on. He shone it around, grinning proudly.</p><p>“Where did you get that from?” asked Chenle as they reached the T at the end of the corridor.</p><p>“It was in the bedroom,” he said. “Which way should we go first?”</p><p>“West wing,” said Jisung. “I’m curious.”</p><p>“No, go East,” Chenle cut in. “Save the best for the last.”</p><p>Jaemin and Hyuck agreed with Chenle. Renjun agreed with Jisung.</p><p>Hyuck shone the torch at Jeno. “What about you?”</p><p>Jeno’s eyes glowed in the light, just like Yuta’s had. “Are you asking me?”</p><p>“Who else would I be asking? What’s your opinion?”</p><p>“I don’t have opinions.”</p><p>“Oh yeah I forgot about that...”</p><p>So they went East first. Chenle ran over to the first door and slid it open.</p><p>They peered in. It was the testing lab. There was an impressive dent in the outer wall, and some of the equipment looked damaged. Sometimes, when someone from the 127 crew brought back small samples, they brought them to the lab.</p><p>It was interesting, but not by much. They had all been to plenty of labs. Renjun moved onto the next door and slid it open. It was the workshop. Tools, a pair of worktables; nothing impressive.</p><p>Except for the knives, spears, crossbows, and gun piled haphazardly in the corner. There were also coils of rope and grappling hooks.</p><p>“What are those doing here?” murmured Jisung, at his shoulder.</p><p>“The equipment room's window got a fracture,” said Jeno. “It was sealed off to prevent any leaks. Me and Yuta moved it’s important contents here.”</p><p>Renjun closed the door. “Alright then, open the next door.”</p><p>Chenle skipped over to the next door and slid it open. He gasped.</p><p>They gathered around him, peering in. A large window gazed outside, illuminating the room in a gentle moonlight. The floor had been hollowed out in the centre, filled with dirt, most of which had spilled everywhere. Roots and leaves stuck out of the dirt. On either side, shelves lined the walls, holding several pots, which were filled with plants and drooping vines. All of the plants had dried and shrivelled up after months of neglect.</p><p>“The green room,” said Jeno.</p><p>The green room had been created so that space travellers could grow their own produce. It wasn’t a lot, and it was more of psychological value than nutritional, but it had been found to be helpful on long journeys. It was also a place to sit and relax, surrounded by plants.</p><p>Clearly, after the three months of sleep, it had been abandoned.</p><p>Renjun crossed the room, going to the window. He looked up at the swirling purple sky. Two moons gazed back down at him, like big round eyes belonging to a mysterious spirit. He almost expected them to blink.</p><p>Please keep us safe, he thought. Protect us, and let us go home safely.</p><p>The moons didn’t respond. Just watched him serenely.</p><p>He turned away and went back to his crew.</p><p>There was one more door left in the East wing. Jaemin grabbed it and tried to pull it open. He strained, grunting with effort. Jeno put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.</p><p>“You can’t go there,” he said. “That's the sealed room.”</p><p>Jisung perked up at this. “Do we go to the West wing now?”</p><p>Hyuck turned, shining his torch back down the corridor. “Yes.”</p><p>The East wing was almost pitch black.</p><p>The torch shone straight ahead as they walked past the door to the engine. For a short distance, there was nothing, just an endless corridor.</p><p>Then the light fell on something huge and glassy along the wall. Hyuck focused his light on it as they tried to figure out what it was.</p><p>It looked like a massive glass container, with smooth rounded edges and a thick metal lid with heavy clamps. Whatever was inside, it was very firmly secured.</p><p>But the light couldn’t penetrate the glass. It just reflected off, showing a smooth, black surface.</p><p>“What is it?” whispered Jisung.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Chenle murmured. “But there’s a lot of them.”</p><p>The torch swept over the rest of the corridor, revealing several more containers leading into the darkness.</p><p>“They’re tanks,” Jeno said quietly.</p><p>“What’s in them?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Maybe we can see inside if we turn the light off,” suggested Jaemin.</p><p>The light snapped off. Renjun strained to see in the tank, waiting for his eyes to adjust. “Jeno, can you see anything?”</p><p>“There’s a light switch here,” said Jeno.</p><p>“Turn it on!”</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>“I don’t think you should see this.”</p><p>Uneasiness rose in Renjun’s chest. He suddenly didn’t want to be here anymore.</p><p>“I want to see it,” Jaemin insisted. “Turn it on.”</p><p>Jeno couldn’t refuse an order from the leader. There was a sharp click, and a purple light snapped on above the tank.</p><p>Renjun felt the blood drain from his face. He stumbled back into Jeno.</p><p>The tank held looked like a massive eel, several metres long. It’s thick, scaled body coiled tightly behind its head, which leered down at them. Spikes led from the crown of its head to the tip of its tail. Its jaws were wide open, revealing rows upon rows of yellow, dagger-like teeth. It had yellow, slitted eyes, filled with fury.</p><p>And it was completely still, paralysed in a thick gel liquid.</p><p>Slowly, Renjun turned his head to look at the other tanks. Large lizards, twisted snake creatures. Smaller, but no less terrifying.</p><p>They were the most incredible thing he had ever seen. He pushed past Jaemin and moved closer to the tank, almost in a daze.</p><p>“Oh my god,” he whispered, pressing his hands against the glass. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>He could never have imagined that he would see something like this, and on his first mission, too. It was the peak of his career, and his career had barely started.</p><p>“We should go,” said Jaemin. “We shouldn’t be here. It’s not safe.”</p><p>Hyuck turned around, then let out a cry as his light fell on a figure behind them.</p><p>It was Yuta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuta was leaned against the wall, arms folded, looking almost bored. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Yuta,” Jaemin gasped, his heart shivering. “Hyung. I’m so sorry, we were just- we didn’t mean to disturb you-”</p><p>“Oh please,” Yuta sighed. “I must have been notified of your presence a dozen times. The sealed door alone gave me three alarms.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Jaemin bowed deeply. “We were just looking around. We didn’t think it would do any harm.”</p><p>“You should get back to bed,” said Yuta, pushing himself off the wall. “Let’s go.”</p><p>They exchanged nervous looks, then followed him. The lights snapped off behind them.</p><p>Jaemin caught up to Yuta. “Why didn't you stop us?”</p><p>“I wasn’t given any instructions on what to do if you came here.”</p><p>“Will we get in trouble?”</p><p>“That’s not my place to say.”</p><p>“Will you tell the others?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Jaemin was falling behind. He took Yuta’s arm to slow him down a little.</p><p>“Can you not tell the others?”</p><p>“That’s not my decision to make.”</p><p>“Can I instruct you not to say anything?”</p><p>“I’ve been very strictly told to report everything that goes on in the ship.”</p><p>“If I told you,” said Haechan, catching up and taking Yuta’s other arm. “If I instructed you to only tell one member of your crew, would you do it?”</p><p>Jaemin stared at him. “What would that do?”</p><p>“Can you do it?” Haechan pressed, tugging at Yuta’s arm.</p><p>They had stopped in front of the control room. Yuta blinked slowly.</p><p>“Yes,” he decided.</p><p>Haechan smiled slyly.</p><p>“I want you to tell Mark,” he said. “And only him. I’ll ask him to keep it a secret. I’m sure he’ll understand.”</p><p>Jaemin didn’t know how much they could trust Mark, but he was their best bet.</p><p>“Can you do that?” asked Hyuck.</p><p>“Please?” added Jisung, his eyes wide.</p><p>Yuta nodded.</p><p>“Yay!”</p><p>Chenle hugged him, and the others joined in.</p><p>He smiled fondly.</p><p>Clouds of red dust swirled around the Vision, obscuring the view from the windows. Winwin and Kun lowered it down carefully. There was a low, grinding sound as it came in contact with the ground, then the engines quietened as it came to rest.</p><p>The crew had been warned that the planet might react badly to their arrival, and waited with bated breath for the worst to happen.</p><p>It didn’t. Kun exhaled, letting go of the controls.</p><p>“Well, that wasn’t so bad,” Yangyang chirped, unstrapping himself.</p><p>The ground shook, deep growls rolling through it, and an inhuman shriek echoed in the distance.</p><p>Everyone froze.</p><p>They waited again. This time, nothing happened.</p><p>“Don’t say things like that,” Ten chided. “You’re testing forces we shouldn’t mess with.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Yangyang mumbled, abashed.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” said Winwin. “There’s nothing near the ship.”</p><p>“It’s probably just a warning,” said Kun. “Winwin, connect a call to the NCT 127. Tell them we’re here.”</p><p>“They probably already noticed,” Xiaojun muttered dryly as Winwin did as he was told.</p><p>“Thank you for coming to our aid,” said a voice after Kun explained that they had arrived. “We’ve sent someone to bring you to the ship.”</p><p>The white-haired android was waiting for them outside. They had landed the ship on a higher area, and had to carefully pick their way down. Winwin went ahead, light on his feet without a suit. The two androids exchanged a few words as he reached the bottom, then waited for the rest of the crew.</p><p>The android bowed politely, then gestured for them to follow him. He led them back to his ship, up a crumbly pile of boulders. The two androids had to help them up for this part, but then they were safe inside.</p><p>The door closed behind them, sealing them in a little room. There was a sucking, hissing sound. The dust was blown off them.</p><p>Then the next door opened, letting them through. The rest of the 127 crew was waiting for them there. There were a lot of them in fact, and Kun assumed that the second crew was there too.</p><p>He removed his helmet and greeted them. “I’m Kun,” he said. “The leader of the Vision. We're here to help.”</p><p>“We haven’t told the kids about this yet,” said Taeyong. “We didn't want to scare them, but it’s necessary for you to know so we can fend it off.”</p><p>Kun saw his gaze linger on Yangyang for a moment, who bristled.</p><p>“I'm not scared,” he said defensively.</p><p>They were in the control room, and the door had been closed off. Three of the members, Taeyong, Taeil and Johnny, were catching them up on the situation. They had just been shown photos of the live specimen that they had captured, and Kun's mind was still reeling from those.</p><p>“Well,” Taeyong continued. “You asked, if it’s not a storm, then what is it? During the attacks, the cameras managed to catch some images of “it.” Coming out of the crevice that our ship was trapped in. And it’s... well, I’ll just show you.”</p><p>The monitor screen changed to show a blurry photograph. It showed what seemed to be a thick haze of red dust, and nothing else. Hendery gasped.</p><p>Kun leaned forward, confused.</p><p>“I don’t see anything,” said Lucas, voicing Kun's thoughts.</p><p>“Look closely,” said Hendery, pointing. “Those swirls in the corner aren't dust. They're... something.”</p><p>He finally saw it. Two long, twisting tentacles. It was hard to determine their size, but whatever it was must have been huge.</p><p>The screen changed. They were closer this time, more visible. There were more in the back. Reaching for the ship. Their ends weren’t smooth and pointed like those of an octopus, but rather thick, with spiky protrusions.</p><p>The screen changed one last time, showing the most chilling photo of all.</p><p>The tentacles had reached the ship. And far, far below, cutting through the dust, was a pair of yellow, glowing eyes.</p><p>“So,” said Taeyong. “We need to make a plan to escape from this... space kraken.”</p><p>Kun came out of the control room in a daze. He thought of the behemoth creature lurking so near their ship and wondered if he had gotten his crew into more trouble than they could handle.</p><p>His thoughtful gaze slid over into the lounge, where the smaller boys were sitting, talking quietly. They were so young. Apparently one of them wasn’t even of age yet. He couldn’t just abandon them.</p><p>In the corner, the three androids were getting alone well. The white haired one, Yuta, had hitched up his shirt to show his real name on his waist. Winwin’s was printed on his collarbone. The third one stretched out his hand to show his name with holographic letters. The other two looked a little put out by this.</p><p>“Kun, are you listening?”</p><p>He snapped back to reality. “Huh?”</p><p>Johnny frowned. “I must apologize,” he said. “Maybe we should have let you rest before bombarding you with so much information.”</p><p>“Oh no, no. I’m fine. What were you saying?”</p><p>“Well, I was saying, we want to move the tanks to the Vision, yes? We can handle the transfer, it'll only take a little while. But we need someone from your crew for guidance.”</p><p>Kun looked around at his crew. They looked worn out. “Will Winwin do?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Take him then. I’m trying to keep him and Ten separated anyway.”</p><p>Johnny tilted his head. “Why?”</p><p>“Ten keeps teaching him nonsense and I keep having to reprogram him.”</p><p>“Oh, we had that problem once too. Yuta, Jeno, Winwin, let’s go.” He patted Kun on the shoulder and left.</p><p>There was a shriek of laughter from the lounge, and Kun turned to see that Yangyang had already assimilated with the kids.</p><p>“Impressive,” Ten muttered. “He’s been here for five minutes and made friends already.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kun said distractedly. “I think I’m gonna go help them.”</p><p>“Aren’t you tired?” Ten called as Kun walked away.</p><p>“I can’t wait around while important work is going on,” he called back.</p><p>“Jaehyun isn’t back yet,” came Taeyong’s voice in Kun's earpiece.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Eh? Oh sorry, that was supposed to go to Johnny.”</p><p>Standing at the open threshold of his ship, Kun gazed at Taeyong and Johnny’s hazy figures standing just outside the NCT 127. Dust covered his helmet, blurring his vision even more.</p><p>Between the two ships, Yuta, Winwin, and Jeno were carefully rolling a tank towards the Vision. All three of them had their weapons on them. He hoped they wouldn’t have to use them.</p><p>They had sealed off the West wing of the NCT 127 and opened its opposite end to wheel out the tanks. There were several of them, but only five actually had something in them. Since the Vision was smaller than the 127, only four would fit. This news had caused a lot of dismay, but it turned out that two of the tanks held the same species, so one could be left behind.</p><p>The winds got more agitated. They were almost at the ship. Winwin was saying something to the other two.</p><p>He broke off.</p><p>He and Yuta looked up at the sky, then at each other.</p><p>Jeno made a sweeping gesture toward the 127. Yuta took off running back to his ship.</p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>“What?” Kun cried. “What happened?”</p><p>“A storm is coming!” Winwin called into his earpiece. “It’s massive, and it might destroy the ship.”</p><p>Panic speared Kun's chest. “How long till it gets here?”</p><p>“Cannot be predicted,” said Yuta. “It came out of nowhere. At most, forty-five minutes. I'm going to go get Jaehyun.”</p><p>“Go,” Johnny agreed, as Winwin and Jeno reached the ship. Kun grabbed the tank and helped them pull it inside. Then the three of them started running to the 127. “I’ll assemble the crew. We’re going to have to leave earlier than-”</p><p>The ground shuddered. The winds ceased. There was a dry, sucking sound, then a hissing, spitting screech, tearing the air open. An explosion of energy surged through Kun's body, charging every fibre of his being. Jeno and Winwin collapsed. There was an impossibly loud bang, a crash, almost drowning out Taeyong and Johnny’s screams.</p><p>“What happened?” Kun cried, trying to pull Winwin back to his feet. Jeno got up, stumbling. At least they weren’t dead.</p><p>“Less than forty-five minutes,” Winwin mumbled.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>There was another, smaller, surge of energy. Winwin’s head snapped up, fully awake. “Let’s go.”</p><p>They made it back to the ship. Kun scrambled up the pile of debris and staggered in, out of breath. He gasped in horror.</p><p>The last tank, the one with the massive eel monster, had shattered. Liquid oozed everywhere. Shards littered the floor.</p><p>And the tank was empty.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone grabbed Kun's arm and dragged him to the side. It was Taeyong, his eyes wide with fear. Behind him, Johnny lay unconscious.</p><p>“It escaped,” he whispered. “It’s still in the ship.”</p><p>“You’ve subdued it before, right?”</p><p>“We don’t have our equipment right now.”</p><p>“Can it get to the rest of the ship?”</p><p>“No, but-” His grip tightened on Kun's arm. “But we can’t let it escape.”</p><p>Kun pulled his gun out of its holster. “We can take it.”</p><p>Taeyong gasped. “You can’t kill it!”</p><p>“Either I kill it or drive it out of the ship.”</p><p>There was a tense moment of indecision, then Taeyong let go, pressing his lips together. “Don’t get hurt.”</p><p>Winwin unslung his gun and stalked into the storage area. Kun followed, his heart hammering.</p><p>There was no sound. The lights had blown out, and he could barely see. He just had to rely on Winwin to alert him in time.</p><p>There was the softest click from behind him. He spun around, pointing his gun at...</p><p>Jeno. He had two pistols out. He tilted his head inquiringly at Kun.</p><p>“Duck!” Winwin yelled, shoving Kun to the ground. A massive, spiked tail swung just over his head and slammed into the wall. He twisted around to see the monster looming above them, eyes slitted, jaws wide open, yellow froth dripping from its teeth.</p><p>Winwin and Jeno opened fire, aiming for the eyes and mouth. It howled, wrenching its head away, swinging its tail wildly. It caught Jeno in the chest, flinging him away. He rolled back onto his feet without even a moment’s hesitation.</p><p>The monster snapped out at Kun, who sprang back just in time. He fired wildly, hitting it directly in the eye. It surged back, screaming. Winwin had grabbed one of the spikes on its back and swung himself onto it, crawling to its head as it twisted around in a frenzy. He used a long blade, stabbing it into the monster's skin and pulling himself up. Blood splattered everywhere. Jeno kept firing, keeping it back.</p><p>Winwin reached the head and, drawing the blade back, plunged it into the other eye.</p><p>The ship shook with the force of the monster’s howl. It reared its head back, slamming it into the wall, trying to get Winwin off. The blade clattered to the ground.</p><p>Jeno lunged for it, rolling under the thrashing tail. In an impossible manoeuvre, he stabbed the blade into its skin, drawing himself up. He grabbed the monster’s fang and pulled himself to its mouth. Then he drove the blade deep into the roof of its mouth.</p><p>The tail slammed into Kun, throwing him back. Stars exploded in his vision. The monster was howling and shrieking, pummelling against every surface it found.</p><p>Then finally, mercifully, it ended. The noise died down. Kun's vision cleared, and he saw that Taeyong had dragged him to safety. The monster’s limp body lay several metres away. Winwin slid off, clutching his shoulder. It was bent badly out of shape. He grabbed his arm and wrenched it viciously till it popped back into place.</p><p>Jeno stumbled over. “T-ten...”</p><p>“Ten? What happened to Ten?”</p><p>He shook his head. “Ten... minutes left.”</p><p>Jaehyun couldn’t see.</p><p>Thick, agitated clouds swirled around him, obscuring his vision. Nothing further than a few metres ahead of him was visible. He could only trust Yuta’s senses to guide him to safety as they ran, endlessly, relentlessly. His body struggled against the heavy gravity, his lungs straining for air. Yuta kept pulling him along, refusing to let up.</p><p>The storm was getting closer by the second. He could feel it in the shaking of the ground, the buffeting winds that almost knocked him off his feet. He looked up at the dark purple sky, the two moons, glaring coldly at him.</p><p>Then Yuta called into his earpiece.</p><p>“Jaehyun and I won’t make it,” he yelled over the winds. “Launch the ship. Restrain whoever you have to. Good luck.”</p><p>Jaehyun’s heart plummeted. “No!” he wailed, as furious protests filled his earpiece. “You can’t do that!”</p><p>The voices got cut off, and he realized Yuta had severed his line. “It’s seventeen lives for one, Jaehyun. Don’t be selfish.”</p><p>He knew Yuta was right. He couldn’t just think about himself. Tears started to stream down his face as Yuta kept pulling him along.</p><p>There was deep rumble, and he heard the engines fire up, far away from them.</p><p>Don’t go, don’t leave me alone, please.</p><p>“No,” he sobbed.</p><p>The wind howled, and a violent gale hurled toward them, slamming into them from behind. Yuta’s hand was torn away from his as they were flung into the air. Jaehyun bounced hard off the ground and was dragged several feet until the wind let him go.</p><p>The storm was upon them.</p><p>The ship’s engines roared and a burning light emitted from behind him. He twisted around to see that the ship was rising into the air, far away from him.</p><p>He tore his gaze away from it, a fresh wave of tears streaming down his face. They were leaving him.</p><p>“Yuta!” he screamed. The wind pulled at him, trying to drag him away.</p><p>The ground shook, growls rolling through it.</p><p>“Yu-”</p><p>His voice was drowned out by a tearing shriek echoing through the air. Massive tentacles started rising from the crevice, reaching for the ship.</p><p>The kraken had awakened.</p><p>Then something seized him by the waist, making him cry out.</p><p>“It's me!” Yuta shouted over the wind. “Come here!”</p><p>He dragged Jaehyun behind a large outcropping of rock, where they were sheltered from the storm.</p><p>Staying close to the ground, Jaehyun peered around the rock. Yuta followed suit, holding him down with one arm. Watching. Recording.</p><p>The kraken's swirling tentacles lashed out repeatedly at the little ship, which was steadily rising. The ship maneuvered around the wrathful attacks, firing cannons. Bursts of light cut through the dust, blowing up against the tentacles, which shrank back. It kept firing, keeping them at bay. Infuriated howls tore against Jaehyun’s ears. The monster managed to land a gash on the ship, making his heart clench.</p><p>The cannons fired back again. Enraged, the creature pounded the ground, making it shake violently. The rock they were sheltered behind groaned. Jaehyun’s head snapped up to see boulders breaking off and barrelling straight towards them.</p><p>Yuta threw himself onto Jaehyun, pushing his head against the ground. Debris rained down, crashing down on them. Yuta’s body shuddered as heavy boulders slammed down it.</p><p>There was a frustrated screech, another pounding. More rocks rained down, engulfing them completely.</p><p>The kraken fell silent. Jaehyun couldn’t hear anymore cannons.</p><p>The Vision had escaped.</p><p>And he was the only human left on the planet.</p><p>The weight of the debris was crushing Jaehyun. He tried to move, but could barely manage.</p><p>“Yuta,” he rasped. “Yuta, are you still alive?”</p><p>Yuta stirred. He pushed up against the rocks, then relented, then tried again. He pushed up again and again, making the debris slough off until he could break through it and pull Jaehyun out.</p><p>Jaehyun knelt on the pile of rocks as he caught his breath.</p><p>The Vision was gone. His crew had escaped. He was happy for them, glad that they were finally out, finally safe.</p><p>And yet...</p><p>No, he wouldn’t think about it.</p><p>Yuta’s arm had popped out of its socket. Something in his back was bent oddly. Other than that, he seemed fine.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” Yuta asked as Jaehyun took his arm and twisted it around till it went back in. There was an odd reverb in his voice. His fan must have dislodged. Jaehyun nodded, unable to form words. He pressed down on Yuta’s chest mindlessly, trying to find the damage.</p><p>He was alone. He was alone on this entire planet, except for a robot and twisted, dangerous creatures. Panic clenched around his heart. Dread filled his lungs, his throat, choking him.</p><p>Yuta was watching him sadly. “They’re calling for you.”</p><p>He barely heard him.</p><p>“Jaehyun.”</p><p>He was struggling to breathe.</p><p>“Jaehyun!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“They’re calling for you!”</p><p>Jaehyun stared at him dumbly. Yuta leaned forward and connected his line.</p><p>“Jaehyun?” came Taeil’s soft voice.</p><p>He felt his strength sap away. His voice cracked. “Hyung...”</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>No. “Yes.”</p><p>“And Yuta?”</p><p>“He’s... alive.”</p><p>“We’ll get you back, okay? We’re not leaving you behind.”</p><p>“You’re gone.”</p><p>“We’ll come back to get you.”</p><p>His eyes widened. “Don’t.”</p><p>“Oh, not all of us, you fool. Kun says the Vision has a small shuttle, enough for three people. It’s small enough to go mostly unnoticed. The others are checking it out.”</p><p>The fear in Jaehyun’s chest cracked and started crumbling away. “You can come back?”</p><p>“We wouldn’t leave you two behind,” Taeil said soothingly. “We think as long as the shuttle lands on a high point, it can avoid notice. Is there a flat area at a height near you?”</p><p>Jaehyun looked around, and spotted a small cliff in the distance. It had survived the kraken’s wrath, and it’s top looked relatively flat. “Yes.”</p><p>“Can you climb to the top?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“Well, you’ll have to try. Get to the top. I’ll ask Yuta to send its location. We’ll send someone as fast as possible.”</p><p>Jaehyun surged to his feet, invigorated by new hope. “I’m on my way.”</p><p>“Good luck,” said Taeil.</p><p>The call disconnected.</p><p>Jaehyun grabbed Yuta’s hands and pulled him to his feet. “They’re coming back for us!”</p><p>Yuta gave him a warm smile. “That’s-”</p><p>He was cut off by a sizzling hiss. They looked down to see a huge lizard, with scales hard as armour, yellow poison dripping down its long tongue.</p><p>And it was staring straight at them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuta pulled out his gun, pointing it at the lizard. His arm lagged a little, and it worried Jaehyun.</p><p>“Jaehyun, get behind m-”</p><p>The lizard hissed loudly, and faster than Jaehyun could comprehend, it scuttled up the pile of rocks towards them. Yuta opened fire, then lunged out of the way, pulling Jaehyun with him. They tumbled down the pile together. Jaehyun landed on his back, the breath knocked out of him. Yuta was standing over him, firing madly. The lizard lingered a few metres away, but the bullets didn’t do much damage, and it wouldn’t stay back for long.</p><p>Yuta started running to the side, firing into the air.</p><p>“Come here!” he yelled. “Come get me!”</p><p>It hissed viciously, chasing after him. Yuta stood his ground.</p><p>Jaehyun realized with a shock of horror that he was going to try and fight it head on.</p><p>He pulled a knife out of his belt and hurled it towards the lizard as hard as he could.</p><p>It thunked uselessly against the hard scales, but his action caught its attention. It twisted around, hissing angrily.</p><p>Come on, Yuta, he thought desperately. Kill it now.</p><p>But Yuta couldn’t do anything. The lizard lashed out with its tail, striking Jaehyun in the stomach and flinging him into the rock. Debris littered down on him. A large chunk broke off and rammed into his chest, forcing the air out of his lungs. He gasped painfully, unable to even cry out.</p><p>Yuta was yelling. Jaehyun heard the lizard snarl, then start letting out frenzied shrieks.</p><p>Through a haze of pain, Jaehyun lifted his head to see that Yuta had managed to impale the knife in its mouth. It lashed out with his tail again, taking Yuta down, then snapped down on him, gripping him in its jaws.</p><p>It thrashed its head, shaking Yuta like a ragdoll. There was a painful snapping sound, and the he went limp. The lizard threw the mangled body to the side and spat out bits of metal. It hissed one more time, blood dripping down it’s tongue, then scuttled away.</p><p>Jaehyun rolled over on his side and let out a groan as his body screamed with pain. He felt like a rib had fractured. Every breath was painful.</p><p>“Yuta,” he called out hoarsely. “Yuta.”</p><p>There was no response. He dragged himself to his feet and stumbled over. He gasped at the damage, falling to his knees.</p><p>Yuta had been bitten in half. The torso and legs had been torn apart, only a few wires holding the two parts together. One of his arms was missing, pulling most of the skin with it. Only one half of his face looked human. The rest was the naked metal underneath.</p><p>“Yuta,” he whispered. “No. No. Not you.”</p><p>Yuta couldn’t die. He was invincible. Unyielding. Unshakable.</p><p>Tears fell down his face. Not Yuta. Not when they were so close to escape.</p><p>“Wake up,” he choked, pressing his hands against the ruined body. “Wake up. Please.”</p><p>Something whirred under his hand. He held his breath.</p><p>Yuta’s eyes opened. He blinked slowly, then focused on Jaehyun.</p><p>“I’m damaged,” he said quietly.</p><p>Jaehyun started crying.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Yuta murmured. “Don’t cry.”</p><p>“It’s my fault,” he sobbed. “I should never had gone out. This is all my fault.”</p><p>“No, it’s not. Jaehyunnie, don’t cry.”</p><p>He couldn’t see through his tears. “I- I’m sorry, I-”</p><p> “I have served my purpose,” Yuta said. “It’s time for me to rest.”</p><p>“Don't say that,” Jaehyun whispered, shaking his head. “Don’t. I’ll carry you to the top. We can fix you.”</p><p>“This body can never be fixed. My sole purpose is to protect you.” He raised his hand in a laggy motion, resting it on Jaehyun’s knee.</p><p>“I sacrificed my body to fulfil my duty,” he said. “This is what I was made for. If I could feel emotions, I would be very happy.”</p><p>Jaehyun nodded, trying to blink away his tears. “You’ve been a very good android,” he choked out.</p><p>“Thank you. Now go, you have to return home.”</p><p>Yuta closed his eyes, and the whirring quietened.</p><p>Jaehyun gazed at him for a long moment. The torn body, the half human face. He took Yuta’s hand and squeezed it.</p><p>Then an idea struck him. He didn’t know if it would work, but he had to try.</p><p>Pulling a knife out of his belt, he cut off Yuta’s torn shirt and plunged the knife into his stomach. Then he took a deep breath and started tearing open his skin.</p><p>The letters Y-88 were pulled apart as the knife sliced through them.</p><p>Jaehyun and Yuta weren’t at the rendezvous point.</p><p>Jungwoo looked around frantically, trying to see if they were concealed behind a rock. Did they get hurt? Was he at the wrong spot? Did-</p><p>There was a scraping sound from below the ledge.</p><p>He peered over and saw Jaehyun, clinging to the cliff face, trying to pull himself up.</p><p>“Hyung!”</p><p>Jaehyun looked up, his face twisted in pain.</p><p>Help, he mouthed.</p><p>Jungwoo leaned over and grabbed his arm. Together, using all their strength, they managed to pull him onto the ledge. Jaehyun had curled up on his side, clutching his stomach. He was clearly injured badly.</p><p>Jungwoo looked back over the ledge, searching for Yuta.</p><p>There was no sign of him.</p><p>He turned back to Jaehyun, suddenly noticing his red, puffy eyes. His heart sank.</p><p>“Yuta...?”</p><p>Jaehyun shook his head weakly.</p><p>A painful lump formed in Jungwoo’s throat. He swallowed past it, pushing himself to his feet. “Come on,” he said. “We’re going home.”</p><p>He carefully helped Jaehyun up and took him into the shuttle, firmly strapping him into his seat.</p><p>“It's going to be a rough ride,” he said, firing up the engine. “Hold on.”</p><p>It was a rough ride. The shuttle lurched into the air, eliciting a pained groan from Jaehyun.</p><p>“I got Jaehyun,” said Jungwoo into the headset. “We’re on our way to the Vision.”</p><p>“Yuta?”</p><p>“Yuta didn’t make it,” he said, voice heavy with grief.</p><p>There was a shocked silence on the other end of line.</p><p>“No,” Jaehyun murmured hoarsely.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I have...him...”</p><p>He tugged his pouch off his belt and fumbled with it. It opened, and the contents spilled out into his lap.</p><p>Computer chips, with straggly wires. They had clearly been torn out of a machine in a haste.</p><p>“Core,” Jaehyun mumbled.</p><p>Then he passed out.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up.”</p><p>The android opened its eyes slowly. A low humming started up in its chest.</p><p>It sat up, taking in the blank white floors and walls, the table it had been lying on, the tiny potted plant on the side table, and all the people surrounding it.</p><p>There was the 127, Dream and Vision crew. Twenty in total.</p><p>The android's eyes scanned over all of them. It didn’t say a word.</p><p>“What’s your name?” asked Taeyong.</p><p>It fixed it’s eyes on him. “Y-88.”</p><p>He looked crestfallen. Disappointment sighed through everyone.</p><p>“But I'm called Yuta,” it continued.</p><p>Taeyong took in a sharp gasp. Johnny laughed, pulling Yuta into a tight hug. He hugged back, grinning, as he was smothered by the rest of his crew.</p><p>They separated, giggling. A few of the Dream members hugged him too, and Chenle handed him the little plant.</p><p>“I brought it here to give you good luck,” he said.</p><p>Doyoung handed Yuta a mirror.</p><p>“We matured your features a little,” he said as Yuta had a look at himself. “To suit with your crew’s age. The rest we matched with your previous face as close as possible. Oh, and we changed your official name.”</p><p>Yuta tugged up his shirt to look at the word printed on his waist.</p><p>Yuta</p><p>“Thank you,” Yuta said, handing the mirror back. “I didn’t expect to be brought back.”</p><p>“No one gets left behind.”</p><p>“Although,” Taeyong added. “You did get the title of Fallen in Service.”</p><p>“It’s a great honour.”</p><p>“Speaking of which,” Johnny said with a grin. “The specimen we gathered, along with the footage of the Kraken, made it safely to the researchers. It made international news.”</p><p>Renjun bounced excitedly. “We’re an official crew now,” he told Yuta. “We got a bigger, better ship, like you said.”</p><p>“That's wonderful.”</p><p>“We got promoted,” Kun said with a smile. “It’s all thanks to your request.”</p><p>Behind Kun, Winwin smiled at Yuta.</p><p>“I thought the chief would fire you all the moment you reached earth.”</p><p>Johnny opened his mouth to say something, but Ten hopped to the front.</p><p>“He got fired,” he chirped.</p><p>“Oh, that’s fortunate.”</p><p>“The higher ups were very upset when they found that they could have lost live specimen because of his mismanagement.”</p><p>“We got a new ship as well,” said Mark. “Do you want to see it?”</p><p>Yuta nodded.</p><p>“Get up then, let’s go,” Taeyong said at the others started to disperse. “You’ll love it. Or, well, you would if you were able to.”</p><p>Yuta got to his feet, letting his crew guide him out.</p><p>“There’s an unexplored planet near 4196,” Jaehyun told Yuta as they left. “They wanted us to go to it. We told them to send someone else. Good luck to them, I say. I’m never going near there again.”</p><p>Mark laughed, closing the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>